FLOWER
This article focuses on the jubeat knit APPEND/REFLEC BEAT song, '''FLOWER'. If you are looking for the DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA song, see 華爛漫 -Flowers-, or the Pop'n Music 2 CS character, see Flower (character).'' Lyrics None. Song Connections/Remixes *A speed remix of FLOWER by Ryu☆, FLOWER (Ryu☆Remix), appears on the cyber beatnation 2 - Hi Speed conclusion- CD. *A remix of FLOWER by REDALiCE, titled FLOWER REDALiCE Remix, can be found in SOUND VOLTEX BOOTH. *A rock remix of FLOWER by TLION69, titled FLOWER -TLION69 Remix-''', can be found in GuitarFreaksXG3 & DrumManiaXG3. *Late into '''FLOWER, the music selection sound from beatmania IIDX 13 DistorteD can be heard. *The beatmania IIDX version of FLOWER sounds slightly different from the original jubeat and REFLEC BEAT versions. **As of REFLEC BEAT colette -Winter-, REFLEC BEAT has adopted beatmania IIDX's version of FLOWER for its notecharts. Trivia *'FLOWER' is available in jubeat knit APPEND for those who played さよならトリップ on REFLEC BEAT. By then playing FLOWER on jubeat knit APPEND, the song will be available in REFLEC BEAT. **Since REFLEC BEAT limelight, FLOWER is available in REFLEC BEAT by default. *The jackets for FLOWER in jubeat and REFLEC BEAT are slightly different. The flower is red in REFLEC BEAT while it is blue in jubeat. Also, on the top left corner of the REFLEC BEAT jacket, the front of a piglet is shown, while the jubeat one shows the same piglet's rear. ** The jubeat jacket is also used in DanceDanceRevolution, pop'n rhythmin, and SOUND VOLTEX. ** The REFLEC BEAT jacket is used in Mirai da Gakki FutureTomTom Ver.2. ** FLOWER's DanceEvolution ARCADE jacket features DanceEvolution ARCADE's character MASATO's face instead of the woman in the default jackets. ** FLOWER's BeatStream jacket features a pink flower, and replaces the pig and the eye with a cat and a paw print, respectively. *In pop'n music 20 fantasia's 6/18/2012 update, knit's 3P color shows in her background the cover art of FLOWER (http://twitpic.com/9xukdq). FLOWER was first made playable in the pop'n music Sunny Park Location Tests as a hidden song, and shortly after, in pop'n music 20 fantasia as part of the pop'n music Sunny Park & REFLEC BEAT colette Location Test Memorial Event. *'FLOWER' is the first song to appear in some form in every active BEMANI series, and currently holds the record for the song which has officially appeared in the most music game series, including crossovers in music game series that are not from BEMANI and KONAMI. ** As a result, some players consider this an inside joke. ***The reason why FLOWER is labeled as an inside joke is that it upsets the gaming community for being an overused staple in any BEMANI game. This goes to the same criticism towards 凛として咲く花の如く. Remixes of these songs don't help either. *Graphical data of FLOWER and of a song titled "gloom" can be found in beatmania IIDX 19 Lincle's data. *The BGA of FLOWER in beatmania IIDX 20 tricoro shows a live performance of DJ YOSHITAKA playing FLOWER at the Rainbow☆Rainbow Release Party held on 1/29/2012. **The intro of the BGA shows the jubeat version of the FLOWER album art, while at the end the REFLEC BEAT version is shown. *'FLOWER' is the first song in the beatmania IIDX series to have a chart with five simultaneous Charge Notes. **This is a reference to FLOWER's REFLEC BEAT HARD chart, which also has five hold notes that need to be held simultaneously. **pop'n music staff member まめしば mentions that since pop'n music doesn't have hold notes, they had to change that part to a scale note pattern. *Alongside connective and Shining World, FLOWER is one of the three beatmania IIDX 20 tricoro default songs with a BEGINNER chart. *'FLOWER' is one of the preliminary round songs in the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012 for REFLEC BEAT limelight. *'FLOWER's' Double ANOTHER chart was locked until December 5th, 2012, when it became available to play. *'FLOWER' received an EASY chart in pop'n music Sunny Park, replacing its old 5-Buttons chart. *In the U.S./EU iTunes version of the beatmania IIDX 20 tricoro ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK Vol.1 album, FLOWER is spelled as Flower. *'FLOWER' is the track used in the TV Commercial aired in May 2013. *'FLOWER's' jubeat and REFLEC BEAT jackets appear in a question in the BEMANI Exam on KONAMI's arcade game . *'FLOWER' received a SPECIAL chart in REFLEC BEAT groovin'!!. It can be purchased at the REFLEC Shop for 1500 Refle, after clearing the chart and subsequently completing the in REFLEC Dojo. **Since July 24th, 2014, it can be purchased from the REFLEC Shop without any prerequisites. **'FLOWER' is the first song to have two charts rated 10+ in REFLEC BEAT. (11 or higher as of REFLEC BEAT VOLZZA) **In REFLEC BEAT VOLZZA, this chart is unlockable in the Garage. *'FLOWER' and ちくわパフェだよ☆CKP were the two KONAMI original songs included in SEGA's CHUNITHM music game. *'FLOWER' and Scars of FAUNA were the two original KONAMI songs that crossover in maimai, another SEGA music/rhythm game, and GROOVE COASTER EX as part of the Tenkaichi otogesai Zenkoku issei nintei taikai. **Coincidentally, they are both jubeat songs. *In the other music games, FLOWER uses a slightly modified version of its jubeat jacket, adding the jubeat saucer fulfill logo. ** Also in the other music games (and the SOUND VOLTEX series as well), the artist was slightly changed to DJ YOSHITAKA「jubeat」より. ** In the Taiko no Tatsujin series, FLOWER runs at 346 BPM, double its original speed, making FLOWER the song with the highest constant BPM in the Taiko no Tatsujin series. *'FLOWER', along with 凛として咲く花の如く, were supposed to be transferred to a BEMANI-exclusive title called Otoiroha, but the game was unexpectedly cancelled for no given reason. Music CommentMusic & Character page (Japanese, archived) An impressive refrain is beautiful, a flower that bloomed inside of chaos. Song Production Information PON Everybody, today is a nice day for comments. Every day is colder than before, what is your physical condition? Please be careful not to catch a cold. Well, "TRANCE CORE / FLOWER" is one of the link event unlockable songs of the pop'n music Sunny Park location test. The location test times of pop'n and REFLEC were close, so we prepared something like a celebration. The theme of pop'n music Sunny Park is "park", and since the visual effect of the unlocking system at the location test was a flower blossoming with the number of plays, this song stood first and foremost. Such a popular track which was crossed over to various BEMANI games, will it have a considerable impact once it's unlocked? I'm glad I was able to add flowers to fantasia and Sunny Park alongside "TWINKLE POP / Twinkle Wonderland". In summary, PON made this comment instead of DJ YOSHITAKA, who was busy. I feel nervous when I give comments to someone else's music. I feel tense and serious as I can only say ordinary things. I love! pop'n music. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket FLOWER Jacket.PNG|FLOWER's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Sound Files FLOWER FLOWER (Ryu☆Remix) FLOWER REDALiCE Remix FLOWER -TLION69 Remix- FLOWER ～live pf addition～ FLOWER (STARDOM Remix) Video References Category:Songs Category:Fantasia Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:Jubeat Songs Category:Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Category:AC Songs Category:DJ YOSHITAKA Songs Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park & REFLEC BEAT colette Location Test Memorial Event Category:Yoshitaka Nishimura Songs